


Let us remember

by AnnieOdairBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas, Delphi is raised by Narcissa Malfoy, Fage the 13th, Harry Potter Next Generation, I cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOdairBlack/pseuds/AnnieOdairBlack
Summary: When the future seems uncertain, memories bring joy, peace, and acceptanceEntry for Fage the 13th
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a headache, which wasn’t too uncommon for Hermione, especially in stressful times...and things were stressful. Lucius Malfoy was trying yet another bid to get his probation lifted and contesting his estranged wife’s separation order. When the potions failed, she turned to Ibuprofen in to try and relieve her pain. Brushing it aside as just stress, she tried to focus on the report in front of her.

A knock at her office door snapped her out of her daze. 

” Hey, Mione, we're going over to Andis after work if you and Ron want to come. Teddy’s got a football match and Andis ordering Indian after. Gin and the boys- You alright?”

Hermione looked up, seemingly in a daze “I’m fine..just a headache. The whole Malfoy situation is an absolute train wreck.”

“I heard... Andi says Mrs. Malfoy is moving out”

Hermione sighed 

“I don’t blame her...especially with everything else going on. I mean with Tori and all… I’d want to be close to family.”

Harry nodded “Right, I’ll see you at 3 then?” 

“Yeah”

The rest of the day went by at a snail speed. Despite feeling like she apperated long distance multiple times in a row, Hermione ploughed through the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

3 pm...finally

Ron and The kids met everyone at the football field across from Teddy’s school. Rose, Albus and James were perfectly content playing with one another. 

The three toddlers were poking at the dirt looking for worms, while Hugo and Lily sat in their respective prams.

Andromeda Tonks, was largely busy shouting from the stands while simultaneously recording the football match on her camcorder.

Although she didn’t want to admit it, throughout the match, Hermione felt increasingly worse.

As the match ended, Andi went to collect a now very dirty 7 year old, leaving the Weasley-Potter clan to collect their own children. 

“James, Al..come on we’ve got to go”  
“Home” a toddler could be heard asking  
“No darling, not home,We’re going to Auntie Andi’s for dinner”  
“Jump?”  
“Yes jump, Teddy has to have a shower but I’m sure you can go on the Trampoline while we wait for him”

The voices faded, as the stands cleared out.  
“Love, do you want me to…. Mione”  
“Mione?”

Hermione was snapped out of her daze   
“Huh...wha-oh “ she realized that Hugo was asleep in her arms 

“You alright?” Ron asked as he took their son out of her arms, and set him in the double pram, where Rose was occupied with a baby doll.

Hermione sighed “It’s just a headache, I’ll be fine once we eat” 

Ron nodded, “Ready to go then? I want to get to Andi’s before everyone eats the Garlic Nann” 

She rolled her eyes.

Andromeda Tonks lived in a simple two story in a Muggle neighbourhood. Despite only having two people living in the home, it seemed as if there was constantly a load of laundry going and a trail of things from one room to another.

Coincidentally, The Dursleys(well, Dudley, Daph and the girls) lived across the street from Andi. The family of four (soon to be 5) had grown close with Andi and through her (and some prodding from Ginny and Daphne )Harry and Dudley had a chance to finally talk through things and started to make amends. 

Andi being...well Andi had invited them over as well. 

The Granger-Weasleys walked inside of no 6 Edgewood lane just in time to hear a clearly frustrated Andromeda half shout “*Teddy, Nous avons invités, mettre une chemise! Non, ça m'est égal c’est famille..maintenant!” 

Hermione tried not to laugh at the exchange. She knew how hard Andi tried, when it came to Teddy...but it usually ended with the copperhead Ed woman flopping on the sofa in defeat... Teddy had inherited the stubborn streak of his mother and Sirius. 

Dinner was a fairly calm affair....until James and Elinor started to throw their rice at one another.

Everyone sat and talked long after the meal. The youngest of the children had fallen asleep long ago. It was nearly 10 pm when Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to head back home

Ginny had taken the boys home earlier, as did the Dursleys 

“Right Andi I'm off ,we’ll see you on Sunday?” Harry stood up and went for his jacket.

“Of course”

Ron set a sleeping Hugo into his carrier “Right we best be off as well, Mione, you've got Posie girl?” He asked, acknowledging the sleeping toddler in his wife’s lap. “I do but, I need my jacket first” 

Hermione stood up slowly, setting Rose on the sofa, so she may get her jacket. As soon as she straightened a wave of dizziness washed over her, her vision blurred and went dark.


	2. Ch 2

Hermione woke to a much too bright light and her mother’s face.

“Mum? Wha-What happened”, Hermione asked wearily.

Jean Granger had an extremely worried look on her face“Darling, you fainted.. Ron said you had a good knock on the head too. At least he had the sense to bring you here.”

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion “Faint...where?”

“St Mungos” A voice... The voice was that of a young...very pregnant healer. She was a pretty blond with a thin face and big blue eyes. Upon further inspection, Hermione read “Healer Longbottom” on the woman’s badge…….so this was Neville's Hanna. 

“It more than a knock” she continued, “Mrs. Weasley, You’re very lucky that you’ve not got a concussion. But that’s not what we’re here to talk about”

Ron came into the room, he clearly hadn’t slept all night. 

“Hey, you're awake!” He smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

The Healer... Hanna nodded “Right, well. As you were resting, we went ahead and did some testing to figure out the reason why you fainted.”

Hermione nodded, nervously, as the healer spoke. Ron saw this and grabbed his wife’s hand.

“We did a sampling of the scar tissue on your left arm as it was slightly inflamed. There was significant evidence of dark magic, leaking a toxin into your system.”

Ron was visibly taken aback “Wha-what does that mean”

Hanna sighed “While we don’t exactly know what curse was used, we know that it must have been by a cursed object. Why it is only now starting to affect her is a mystery”

Hermione tried as hard as she could to stay calm as she took this in. “What do we do now?”

“We can give you potions...your husband says you’ve been getting headaches?”

Hermione nodded “I thought….”

“Sweetheart, I get stress headaches. From what you’ve told me, what you’ve been having are not stress headaches”, Mrs. Granger said softly.

Hermione nodded 

“And I suggest that you try to lessen any stress as it may aggravate any symptoms. Take it easy. As of now, the best path is to meet bi-weekly to keep track of things.”

Hanna left the room, leaving Hermione to be with her husband and mother. It was quiet for a while until Hermione fully realised what she was just told.

“Ronnie, Mummy…. I'm scared”

Hermione was released the following afternoon and after some serious debating, they decided it was best to let everyone know at Sunday dinner.


	3. Ch 3

Sunday morning came, with a ball of stress. Both Ron and Hermione knew that there was likely to be a fuss….and crying. However, this was pushed to the back of their mind when they discovered that Rose had learned a new word...or two

The nearly two year old was sitting in her chair at breakfast, when she accidentally dropped a strawberry

“Shit”

Hermione looked up from feeding Hugo “What did you just say Pos?”

“Fuck”

Hermione sighed “Lovey, those are not very kind words. Where did you hear them from” 

“Tee Adi” 

“Auntie Andi .why am I not surprised” it was well-known that Andromeda wasn't the most discreet when it came to swearing.

The car ride to The Burrow was agonizing. Hermione just wanted to get it over and done with.

They arrived to a house full of chaos, as Teddy was attempting to show Arthur his new game on the DS that Andi got him for his birthday.

“No Grandpa...that's left!! You've driven off the road!!”

Hermione joined her mother-in-law and various sisters-in-law in the kitchen. Immediately ,she was tasked with peeling potatoes.

Andromeda and Fleur conversed in French as Andi tried to busy herself by rolling out dough for the bread rolls.

It was fairly peaceful in the kitchen...nothing out of the ordinary, except for the ache radiating up Hermione's arm and now shoulder. 

“Hermione...are you alright dear?” You seem far away” Molly asked in a moment where Andromeda had snuck out for a smoke, and the others had floated out to set the table.

Hermione sighed “im...I'm not going to lie ,Molly. The reason Andi took the kids Thursday wasn't because Ron and I were having Date Night.”

She took a deep breath “I was at St Mungos”

“I know dear”

“What, how?”

Molly sat down “Ron told me, when it happened. Just so you know... Arthur and I are here, for whatever you need. We're here, no matter what happens”

Hermione didn't realise it, but she had started to cry.

They told the rest of the family at dinner. It happened as expected. 

Fleur became emotional   
Teddy asked a million questions   
George tried to lighten the mood.

But to her surprise, Harry was quiet for a good while after that. It wasn't until everyone had gone outside for a makeshift Quidditch match that he spoke up.

“So you really are unwell, then?” He asked 

“It's dark magic..some sort of curse.” It took her a moment to say anything else. 

“Harry...if I..you know. Make sure you look out for them. Tell Posie and Huggie that their Mummy loved them.” 

“Mione…”

At this point Hermione was crying

“Im so scared Harry” was all she could before her best friend….no brother took her into his arms

“I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Summer came to an end quickly. Daphne and Dudley welcomed a third daughter, Ginny officially announced her retirement from the Harpies..

The Granger-Weasley family fell into a new routine. Hermione had moved from the office to working from home,Ron took half days at the shop on Fridays. Despite their new normal things felt like they were moving fast..really fast

With September, came worse pain

October, a lesser appetite 

November..the fatigue set in.

At that point, Hanna was very honest with them. Things were looking very uncertain.

Despite all this ,Hermione kept in good spirits. She relished in any time spent with her children. Every little milestone, funny story…. piece of food thrown. It all was written down. 

Christmas came before anyone knew it was there. 

As always, Ron, Hermione and the children spent Christmas Eve with her parents. The evening was spent watching old home recordings, good food and Hugh and Jean reading A Christmas Carol aloud to everyone. 

In the morning, it was a mass of presents, a barrage of “Daddy open?”s and delighted squeaks and squeals. 

They arrived at the Burrow, to witness a very excited (and sugared up) Teddy talking excitedly with Vicky and another little girl. 

The girl seemed to be maybe a year or so older than Teddy. She had soft ,flax coloured hair, that had a little red ribbon tied up in it. She wore a green and gold plaid dress and Black patent leather shoes. Her eyes were the colour of smoke.

The Dursleys arrived late...as usual. Apparently, Aunt Marge had caused Elinor to have what Daphne called a “Nuclear meltdown” because she didn't allow the currently Baby animal obsessed toddler to play with the young pup, the woman brought along with her.

As the children all played with their new bits and bobs, the adults were strictly instructed to stay out of the kitchen unless they fully intended to help.

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat near the fireplace. Hermione’s head resting on her husband's shoulder. They were all looking through an old photo book. 

“I could have killed George that time” Ron commented on a photo. Ron stood in just his pants, soaking wet and covered in glitter.

“I still can’t figure out how he got that bucket up there” Harry added.

Hermione smiled softly, looking at the photo beside it. It was the three of them, laughing. “Remember this?” 

Harry laughed, “I was freezing...thanks to you, Ron!”

“Bloody hell, Harry for the last time! I didn’t push you, I tripped” 

The three friends laughed.

A little voice could be heard from the doorway. “Auntie Andi said it’ almost time for dinner.”...it was the little girl. Just as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared back into another room. 

“Who’s that, and why did she call Mrs. Tonks “Auntie” “ Ron asked, really confused. 

Just as he asked that, Daphne came into the room. “The little tornadoes are all set...although I’m not sure....” the blonde stopped for a moment, as if she knew something.


	5. Chapter 5

The three looked over at the woman. There was an awkward silence in the air.

Harry spoke first, choosing his words very carefully. “Daphne...what’s going on? Who’s the little girl that came with Teddy and Andromeda”

Daphne sighed, brushing a blonde curl from her face. “Okay...erm right. Her name is Delphi, but she insists on being called Ellie or Ella. She’s Andis niece”

“Malfoy has a sister!?” Ron sputtered 

“No...well, not technically. She was adopted, after the war. Andi has her at the moment because Toris back in hospital and leaving her at home would be more drama than good”

Hermione thought a moment, the child looked a lot like a Malfoy, yet those eyes….those eyes.

It seemed to click for her..despite the utter exhaustion, she put the pieces together.

“Is she….her child?”

Daphne nodded

“What! That...monster had a child!” Ron nearly shouted. 

“Ronald..calm down” Hermione warned.

Just then, the child in question entered the room, carrying a steaming mug. She tapped Hermione's shoulder.

“Mrs. Wesasly? Auntie told me you were sick. When I'm sick, my mummy makes me camomile tea. I made some for you” The little girl said quietly.

Hermione smiled “Thank you..that was really sweet”

The little girl smiled, “Teddy helped, he reached it, cos I didn't want to ruin my dress.”

“It's a very pretty dress”, Hermione smiled 

Christmas dinner was wonderful. The conversation, the togetherness. The golden trio least that Ella..as she liked to be called;loved Quidditch and was in ballet classes. 

They learned that Draco called her “Squidge” and that her favorite color was purple. Although Ron was skeptical at first, he eventually was roped into a very intense match of wizard's chess with the child. 

Gifts were opened  
Memories made  
A new bond formed.

After the children were in bed, and most of the adults were as well. Ron and Hermione sat in bed in Ron’s childhood bedroom .

“Mione, why did you..accept, the... Ella so quickly” Ron asked

“Because, she’s a sweet child. She can’t control who her mother was.” Hermione looked up...she had been writing something.

Ron nodded 

“What’s that?”

“It’s for the kids...for when they’re older.”


	6. Epilogue

“Dad!!! Come on, we're going to be late!!” Rose said, pushing the trolley. 

“Pos...you do realise that it's only a quarter past

The Eleven-year-old girl rolled her eyes “And Auntie Ginny said to get here, ten minutes ago” she called before running towards the beam and onto platform 9 ¾

Ron and Hugo followed suit.

Once on the platform, Rose spotted Harry and Ginny, and ran over. 

As it neared time to board the train, the parents started to say goodbye to their children.

“Got everything?” Ron asked his daughter 

“Yup”

Ron knelt down to his daughter's height and pulled out a parcel from his coat. 

“What's that dad?” 

“Why don't you open it and find out”

Rose did so, revealing a little leather bound book. For my Rose the cover read

“Your.. Your mum made that before she... It has pictures, memories”

Rose looked down at the book then back up to she father “I’ll cherish it for forever and a day”

On the train, Rose looked at the book over and over again. There were hundreds of pictures! Her as a toddler, her parents wedding... Some muggle, some not. 

But her favorite thing in there was at the very back...a poem

Let us remember, the little time we had  
The joy, the laughter  
Times we were happy   
Times we were sad

Let us remember the love that we shared   
Our little family, by Merlin we were happy

My darling Flower, although I may never see you bloom. I know in your heart, I will have a room.

I love you my beautiful girl

Forever   
Mum


End file.
